<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My koolimmortal by GothCountess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693006">My koolimmortal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothCountess/pseuds/GothCountess'>GothCountess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Castaliet, Cursed content, F/F, im so sorry for this, my immortal parody, please don’t sue me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothCountess/pseuds/GothCountess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi my name is Castaspella and I cast spells (that’s how I got my name). I have long ebony black hair that is kept up in a bun and black bangs that reach my light brown orbs. And this is my love story of how I met Kooliet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castaliet - Relationship, Castaspella/Juliet (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My koolimmortal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi my name is Castaspella and I cast spells (that’s how I got my name). I have long ebony black hair that is kept up in a bun and black bangs that reach my light brown orbs. People tell me I look like Sandra Oh. (If u don’t know who that is get da hell out of here). I’m not related to Master Norwyn but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m also a sorceress. I go to a magical school called Mystacor. I’m pastel goth (incase you couldnt tell). I love hot topic and usually buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a purple dress with a pair of pink fishnet tights. I was wearing black lipstick, eyeliner sharp enough to kill a man, and red eyeshadow. I was walking around Mystacor brooding obviously. There was no sun, just dark clouds surrounding Mystacor. I was actually happy about it. I don’t like the sun. A lot of brightmoon preps stared at me. I hexed them on sight. I’m just powerful like that. </p><p>“Hey Casta!” I heard through my brooding. I look up... it was Kooliet! The hottest koolaid person I’d ever seen. </p><p>“What’s up Kooliet?” I asked flirtily.</p><p>“Nothing.” She replied shyly in all her kool aid glory. </p><p>I heard my friends call me so I had to go. </p><p> </p><p>The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining outside, just like yesterday. I got out of bed and took off my giant MCR tshirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a black leather dress, a sorcerer’s badge, purple fishnets and combat boots. I put my hair up into it’s usually messy bun and headed down to the common room. </p><p>Angella was already waiting for me, dressed in a Marilyn Manson tshirt, miniskirt, and pink pointed boots. </p><p>“OMFG I saw you talking to Kooliet yesterday.” She said excitedly. </p><p>“Yeah, so?” I said, obviously blushing.</p><p>“So, you like Kooliet?” She asked as we walked out of the common room and into the dining hall. </p><p>“No I fucking don’t!” I shouted, clenching my fists. </p><p>“Yeah right!” She exclaimed just as Kooliet walked up to us. </p><p>“Hi.” The koolaid clad general said. </p><p>“Hey.” I replied flirtily.</p><p>“Guess what.” She said. </p><p>“What?” I replied.</p><p>“Panic! At the disco is having a concert at brightmoon.” She informed me.</p><p>“Oh. My. God!” I screamed. I love PATD. They are my favorite band besides MCR. </p><p>“Well..... do u want to go with me?” Kooliet asked nervously. </p><p>I gasped.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to the Castaliet discord for helping me produce this monstrously. I never want to look at this again. I am ashamed. I am appalled. I’m playing the part of Doctor Frankenstein and this is his monster. I’m sorry that you had to read that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>